I'd Die For You
by friendsqueen216
Summary: And I’m dead serious, Cohen I’d die for you.”


Disclaimer- I don't own the OC

* * *

I'd Die For You

"_I'd die for you,  
I'd cry for you,  
I'd do anything  
I'd lie for you,  
You know it's true Baby I'd die for you"  
-Bon Jovi _

I need him. It's hard to admit, but I need him. We go together like peanut butter and jelly. And honestly who like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich without the peanut butter? I hate this. I hate that I need him. I hate that I have to depend on someone so much. I hate that he could leave, and I'd fall apart. Not, the normal fall apart that is typical after a break up. No, if he left I'd lose my heart, my soul, and myself because he has them, and he will keep them till the day I die.

"_Cohen." I say his name simply, and he turns his eyes paying attention to me. _

"_Summer." He mocks. _

"_I think it's time we talk about our feelings." I whisper nervously. _

"_Summer, you're not one to talk about feelings." He says, and I know he's right. _

"_I know, but I might as well have one feeling conversation with you. You know, I trust you." I tell him_

_He nods, "Is this about Marissa?" _

_I flinch at the mention of my dead best friends name, "No, it's about us Cohen. It's about us, the people we are, and who we're going to become. And how we're going to feel about each other in years to come."_

_He smiles, "That's simple. I'm Seth Cohen, and I'm going to become the adult Seth Cohen." _

"_Haha that's funny Cohen, real funny. I'm trying to have a conversation with you, and you make jokes. Cohen, this is important to me. I need to tell you how I feel, and you're making jokes?" I snap at him. _

"_Summer, you weren't telling me how you felt. You asked me how I felt about you. And I joked, because that's who I am. I'm Seth Cohen, I use sarcasm in all situations." He smirks._

_I grin, "Look Cohen, can I tell you something?" _

"_Yeah of course, isn't this what the whole conversation is about?" He asks._

"_Well um this is hard, but I think you should know that you complete me…" I start. _

"_Don't you be using Jerry Maguire lines on me, Summer." He said sarcastically still grinning. _

"_Oh my god Cohen can't you be serious for one fucking second." I exclaim. _

"_I can try." He smirks. _

"_That's all I want…" I tell him and then asked, "Where was I?" _

"_You were telling me how I complete you." He reminds me. _

_I smiled, good ole Cohen still listens to me. _

"_Right so you complete me. It's like all my life I've been a jigsaw puzzle, and I couldn't find the missing piece. Like some people seemed to fit, but they didn't, but then I met you and you like…" I say_

"_Fit." Cohen interrupts. _

"_Yeah, and I know you probably like won't believe me but I can't live without you. Like I'm going to have to die first. Okay, can we agree on that?" I ask. _

"_Summer, um we can't chose who dies first." Cohen tells me. _

"_Right, well then I guess we're gonna have to do the murder-suicide thing." I decide. _

_He laughs, "Let's cross that road when we get there." _

_I nod, "Alright, and Coop's death like totally made me realize this, but I would so die for you. And I'm not just saying that, like most girls are. I know I could tell Atwood that, and totally mean it, because he's like one of my best friends, but when the moment of truth came, when the choice came to die or live, I'd chose to live. But for you Cohen, I'd die. And I'm dead serious, Cohen I'd die for you." _

_I wait for his response to my huge confession. _

_He speaks, "You know I wouldn't let you." _

"_What?" I ask. _

"_I wouldn't let you die for me, I would never let you die for me, because I love you and I couldn't just let you stand by and die. I couldn't be the reason why you are no longer in this world." _

_My eyes filled up, "Thanks Cohen, but you know when the moment came I'd just push myself in front of you or push you aside, if you tried to let me live, because I am stronger than you and always will be." _

_He nodded and kissed me on the forehead. _

"_Summer, I need you and I mean it." _

He needs me. He needs me! I'd tell anyone in the world! Seth Cohen needs me. Seth Cohen needs me; I am Seth Cohen's jelly! And without me, he'd just be a peanut butter sandwich! I love that he needs me. He would fall apart without me, he's smoke pot and barely be alive. He'd be an unhealthy wreck.

And I can't just let Cohen ruin his health so I guess I have to stay with him. I mean seriously, I'm dating him so he doesn't become a druggie, because that's the kind of person I am. I care about Cohen's health, and Princess Sparkles would be a bit depressed if she could never see Caption Oats again…

* * *

AN: That was my first OC fanfic tell me what you think. Thanks! 


End file.
